In a vehicle, a grille opening is provided at a front face of the vehicle for introducing outside air to the front side of a radiator installed in an engine compartment of the vehicle. A grille shutter is provided at the grille opening for opening or closing the grille opening to allow or interrupt the introduction of the outside air into the engine compartment. As such conventional devices, the Patent Documents 1 and 2 disclose conventional technology for such devices.